Frontlines
| singers = Max Cavalera | duration = 4:34 | genres = | writers = Max Cavalera | producers = Max Cavalera | alt_title = Back to the Front | prev_track = Molotov | next_track = Innerspirit | released = February 7, 2006 | label = Roadrunner }} It is the second of two singles released from the album. The single was released four months after the album itself was released. "Frontlines" is a relatively fast song, a lot due to the aggressiveness of the guest guitarist of who takes the place of Marc Rizzo. The riffing play as fast as typical Slayer songs, but the riffing does not sound like Slayer, but rather the sound is like that of their 's third album . The ending of this song features a soft acoustic sound overlaid with various battlefield noises. This song is about getting involved in the war. The accompanying music video features alternating scenes of band members performing this song in front of the bombed RTS headquarters in Belgrade, Serbia and attacks during the Kosovo War around that same location, including , culminating with detonation of a nuclear bomb. Lyrics I don't give a fuck You don't give a fuck They don't give a fuck Get back in the front I don't give a fuck You don't give a fuck We don't give a fuck Get back to the front No one to trust Just blood in the dust Things just getting worse Worse, worse and worse You kill, no remorse You die, for what cause They kill, no remorse They die, for what cause Back to the, back to the Back to the frontlines Back to the, back to the Back to the frontlines I don't give a fuck You don't give a fuck They don't give a fuck Get back in the front I don't give a fuck You don't give a fuck We don't give a fuck Get back to the front At war, once more Peace is another sign that falls I didn't want to be in war But it follows me once more For what, I don't know I don't understand Can you tell me who has won? When nothing remains Back to the, back to the Back to the frontlines Back to the, back to the Back to the frontlines Back da fuck up now Shut da fuck up now Back to da front now Back to the frontlines Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, berimbau * Bobby Burns – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums, percussion * – lead guitar * Stefane Goldman – acoustic guitar Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * John Gray – , , digital editing * Milan "Bare" Barković – additional recording engineering * Alexkid – additional recording engineering * Darya Jubenko – additional recording engineering * John Bilberry – assistant engineering * Matt Marksbary – assistant engineering * Justin Salter – assistant engineering * – * June Murakawa – assistant mixing * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:Dark Ages tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs with cover art